Permission
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Most people had trouble figuring out when to ask for permission to do something. However, Armin Arlert had trouble figuring out when not to ask. Annie Leondhardt would have to fix that.


**This is utterly and completely a self indulgent XD, and most of all i didn't want to go too long without posting a one shot, and also i got to get back into the groove of writing after not touching a keyboard for so long. Anyways this is just a little something, have fun with it lol =). Oh and i got over 100 followers on my tumblr thingy and i wanted to celebrate by writing them something too, and i see alot of fics like this on tumblr XD.**

* * *

She had found it endearing at first.

His way of asking her permission every time he went in to touch her was a reminder of what they were now. She had been grateful that he seemed to be treating their relationship with respect. A part of her was glad that he was aware that she was new at this, and that every touch might have needed some kind of forewarning.

She had honestly enjoyed it a little too much in the beginning.

"Can I kiss you Annie," He would ask, blushing and fidgeting the entire time, she would give the go ahead and he would place a tentative kiss on her lips. They would separate and his face would light up. She would feel like a queen at that moment, like he was worshiping every bit of her.

However, that had been three months ago.

Now she was going to go insane.

Despite the fact that they had been together for quiet awhile he still somehow felt the need to ask her permission to do anything. She didn't know whether he was being a gentleman or was somehow still a little bit intimidated by her even after all this time.

Either way, it pissed her off.

Armin was not likely to change his habit unless she told him to. Though, at this point he should have known that he could touch or kiss her whenever he wanted, that he didn't need to ask for permission every time.

But yet...

"A-Annie can I hold your hand?" Armin whispered in her ear, he was sitting beside her in the cafeteria, the 104th squad surrounding them. Annie shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck and nodded.

"Sure, but you don't have to ask." He intertwined their fingers underneath the table.

"Can I kiss you?"

Annie felt her eye twitch, "Of course, but you don't need to-" She never got to finish as Armin silenced her with a kiss.

She decided that her irritation could wait another time to show up as she happily returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ymir who was across the room covered a blushing Krista's eyes with her hands "Don't look..."

Annie decided to postpone their much needed conversation for another time.

The next morning Annie was doing her exercises when she was approached by him.

"Annie, good morning." Armin waved at her and smiled.

She gave him her usual impassive glance."Good morning..."

She watched as he began to squirm, his face turning a shade of red. Annie knew that he was about to ask her for something, but in her mind she honestly wished he would just go ahead and do it.

"Annie may I hug you?"

She screamed mentally, _'Of course you can, I'm your girlfriend!'_

She never thought that in a million years that being kind could be a flaw.

Though when he wrapped her arms around her, Annie felt her angry thoughts fly away into some distant place.

She could talk to him about it later.

The day began with Keith Shadis and his many exercises, luckily Annie had managed to once again slip away from the man's vigilant eye and find a nice quiet place to lay around as the other recruits trained.

"Annie, I thought I would find you here."

Annie turned to see Armin. The blond boy sat down beside her and made a move to kiss her on the cheek.

Annie felt her heart soar.

Had he finally decided to take initiative? Had he finally realized that that she wanted him to be more aggressive.

However much to her dismay, he seemed to catch himself midway "Annie, can I kiss you?"

Annie felt herself deflate and sighed.

_'Okay, enough.'_

Her eyes narrowed at her boyfriend while she stood to her feet "Stand up," She ordered.

"Huh?"

"I said stand up." She barked, her voice a little more stern than it usually was with him. Armin looked frightened and confused but complied nonetheless.

Annie walked towards him until there was practically no space in between their bodies. She stared directly at him while Armin turned his face to the side, blushing a deep crimson.

Annie grabbed his face in her hands to hold it in place.

"Look at me."

"I-im looking!" He answered, his voice muffled by the tight grip she had on his jaw.

"I want to make something very clear, Armin Arlert." She growled, causing him to freeze.

"I am your girlfriend, do you understand what that means?"

Seeing his bewildered face, Annie grabbed his right hand and guided it to her backside.

Armin's mouth fell open.

"That means you can touch me."

She grabbed his other hand and placed against her chest

He was shocked into a state of silence as he could feel her breast underneath the uniform.

"Anywhere." She whispered in his ear.

Annie pressed his hand further into her backside urging him to squeeze.

"Anytime."

She pushed herself against him, "And you don't have to ask..."

Annie felt immensely satisfied when he took a long look at her chest.

"Got it?"

He nodded vigorously, "G-got it!"

"Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am!"

Armin's lips closed around her's.

* * *

**It is not much, just a short little thing for the aruani fans. Anyways i got more little embarrassing one shots like this for the future so be ready for them. Hope you guys had fun with this.**


End file.
